Kind of Cute
by KanyHearts
Summary: Colección de Drabbles que demuestran que el amor a veces viene en formas inusuales pero siempre dulces. Multipairing de los personajes de todas las temporadas.


**Disclaimer: TDI me pertenece tanto a mi como Escocia te pertenece a ti. Exactamente, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Colección de drabbles multipairing de todas las temporadas. Notitas y demás hasta abajito ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01\. Kind of cute**

 **JazminexShawn**

–Acaso… ¿te suicidaste?

La morena miró boquiabierta a su novio dejando caer el mando de la consola al suelo. Shawn la miró con indiferencia mientras reiniciaba la partida sin necesidad de ver a la pantalla.

–Dejaste que te convirtieran en un zombi.

–Pudiste haberme matado…

–Si bueno, solamente es una partida de _Deadland,_ más te vale que eso no te suceda en la vida real. Aquí en Ontario no hay barrancos de los cuales tirarse.

El castaño sin más regresó la mirada al televisor con las mejillas coloreadas. Jazmine sonrió por eso, en lenguaje Shawn, era lo más dulce que podía hacer por ella, aunque fuera en videojuegos, siempre pensó que sobrevivir al ataque zombi era la prioridad de su novio, ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá para él, y solo quizá, había algo más importante.

* * *

 **02\. Oblígame.**

 **SammyxTrent**

–Ni siquiera lo pienses.

La rubia menor miró de reojo a su hermana quien demandante se posó a su lado.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Estoy segura de que ya te enteraste de que Trent terminó con su novia ayer.

Sammy terminó de dejar sus libros en su casillero y miró con la ceja alzada a Amy.

–¿A qué quieres llegar?

–No te hagas tonta, sé que te gusta– su tono de voz se alzó de manera innecesaria causando la atención de los presentes en el pasillo de la escuela– es obvio que significa la T rodeada de corazones que está en todos tus cuadernos.

El rubor y la ira subió por las mejillas de la gemela, aun así fue incapaz de encarar a su hermana. La otra sonrió triunfal y movió la mano molesta para que los chismosos se dispersaran del lugar.

–Así que ni lo pienses, él es mío, además no está a tu nivel, alguien de octavo, presidente estudiantil y el chico más mono de la escuela fijándose en una perdedora como tú, si claro.

Sammy bufó molesta cuando su hermana se había retirado ya triunfal por el pasillo, el timbre había sonado y ella estaba oficialmente castigada por el retardo, su hermana había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Resignada caminó hacia su aula cabizbaja hasta que una mano la sorprendió y la arrastró dentro del armario de suministros. Apenas con tocar su mano supo quién era.

–Así que… ¿Qué decía tu hermana de mí?

Sus orbes verdes brillaban aún en la penumbra.

–Nada relevante, ya sabes que Amy es incapaz de decir algo inteligente.

Una risa dulce resonó en la oscuridad del lugar antes de que sus labios se juntaran destruyendo el mal humor que su gemela le había dejado. Ya no le importaba el castigo.

¿Qué si Trent había terminado con su novia? Por supuesto, fue la primera en enterarse.

* * *

 **03\. Cuídate*.**

 **TrentxGwen**

–¿Gwen? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Inconsciente, abriste los ojos sorprendida al escuchar tu nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz tan familiar. Sonreíste de lado al ver al músico de ojos verdes frente a ti y tragándote la euforia que nació de un espantoso desorden de sentimientos y memorias, señalaste el asiento a un lado tuyo en la vieja banca del parque.

–Vaya, cuanto tiempo, Trent…

–Una eternidad, nunca volví a encontrarte en aquel bar… pensé que regresarías.

Hiciste un mohín y giraste tu mirada. No es que odiaras recordar esa noche… en realidad, el recuerdo de esas conversaciones, de lo que eras y de esas melodías que te permitiste disfrutar con el eran solo parte de tu premio de consolación. Casi como una de esas películas románticas que tanto odiabas, pensabas que era la noche en el que habías encontrado al amor de tu vida… si no fuera que a la mañana siguiente reparaste en que habías flirteado con un cantante famoso, que seguro serías ligue de una noche y que no querías regresar a ese lugar si no estaba el acompañándote.

Te convenciste de que el no querría regresar por ti.

Trent notó tu cambio de humor y sonrió tímido.

–Entiendo, prohibido preguntar… dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

–Supongo que no puedo quejarme… hay gente peor que yo. Preguntaría como has estado tú pero… las noticias ya responden eso por ti.

Una mirada culpable brilló en su rostro y te permitiste sonreír, sus manos temblorosas juguetearon nerviosas sobre la banca mientras hablabas. Quizá el panorama de reencontrártelo de nuevo y que él estuviera dispuesto a retomar aquello que dejaron entre copas, era más realista de lo que esperabas. Miraste la tienda de licores frente a ustedes y te dirigiste a ella esperando que él quisiera seguirte.

–Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿no?

Sonreíste más que nunca. Su mirada te contó que él la había pasado peor, y que recordara tu nombre después de tanto te devolvió la paz que te hacía falta.

* * *

 **04\. Úsese en caso de emergencia.**

 **CarriexRyan**

─Fue un gusto conocerte, compañera.

Giraste tu cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar a Ryan hablarte y retuviste una lágrima pequeña en tus ojos.

─Si, a decir verdad eres de las personas más agradables que conocí aquí.

Él se acercó lento a ti y te regalo un abrazo cálido, sentiste lo reconfortante que era estrechar a alguien de ese tamaño y lo alargaste lo más posible. Ya separados se sentaron en el borde de la estación de Darjeeling.

─Me alegra que tú y Stephanie hayan arreglado las cosas. De verdad que hacen una linda pareja.

Una sonrisa discreta se dibujó en su rostro.

─Si, han sido unas semanas muy locas pero me alegra que estemos bien, y que tu estés mejor con respecto a Devin, no debes de perder la esperanza ¿sabes? Eres una buena chica y sé que todo caerá en su lugar.

Sonreíste dulce ante el comentario y notaste tus mejillas enrojecer.

─Gracias, de verdad, mantendré la actitud positiva. Oye, ¿Stephanie no se molestará si nos encuentra hablando? ya sabes, con lo celosa que puede ser.

─Si, pero está muy ocupada gritándole al chofer del tren que nos llevará al aeropuerto, y yo tenía que darte algo, Carrie.

Miraste extrañada a tu amigo y tomaste la servilleta rayada que te ofreció. Cuando la abriste, no terminaste de captar su significado, tenía escrito su número telefónico y todas sus redes sociales.

─Steph es una mujer muy difícil, quiero estar con ella y tal, pero si el noviazgo es duro imagíname cuando decidamos casarnos. Te deseo lo mejor con Devin claro pero…

Entonces, te cayó el veinte.

─Tranquilo, entiendo, es solo un _por si acaso._ Me parece bien.

─Igual si quieres hablar por cualquier otra cosa, llámame. Ser amigos no sería mala idea. Pero _por si acaso_ algo sale mal…

Unos gritos furibundos salieron de la recepción y supiste que era hora de despedirse en serio, le regalaste un beso en su mejilla y le animaste a enfrentar a su molesta chica. Te sonrió por última vez y se encaminó hacia la estación y próximamente hacia su hogar.

─¿Está mal que quiera que ese _por si acaso_ llegue?

Te lo dijiste más para ti, y por tanto (y con un deje de locura), sola te respondiste que si estaba mal, no querías estar bien.

* * *

 **05\. Pretty hurts… literally. ****

 **NoahxScarlett**

Lindsay quería a Tyler, Noah quería a Lindsay y Scarlett quería a Noah. Eso era de común conocimiento para toda la escuela. ¿Pero qué rayos tenía la rubia idiota que Scarlett no?

La pelirroja lo recordó de golpe después de que terminó de mancillar malvadamente la foto de su competencia. Dos grandes razones al frente para empezar, aunque a decir verdad, por más que a la genio le disgustara admitirlo, en cuanto a lo exterior, Lindsay le ganaba en todos los aspectos.

Pero en la noche del baile, eso cambiaría. Ella le ayudó un poco con unos tips para deslumbrar, aunque por lo penoso de la situación, prefirió solo escuchar y practicar los consejos en la privacidad de su habitación donde después de una agitada noche solo pudo concluir que… ouch.

La rizadora de cabello le había dejado quemaduras profundas en las manos que pronto se ampollarían, la cera fue la tortura más cruel jamás inventada (¿en serio había chicas que pagaban por esto en un spa?), el rímel y el delineador le cayeron en el ojo más de una vez causándole una grave irritación y los tacones, carajo, no llevaba ni quince minutos en ellos cuando ya sentía que la columna se le resquebrajaba y que los talones se le doblaban como si fueran de masa cruda.

Pero demonios, eso era un cambio.

Al finalizar la noche, la pelirroja no podría reconocerse a sí misma. Su cabello ahora acomodado en caireles, le caía como ondas de fuego en los hombros, su piel entera lucia suave, su rostro maquillado aunado a las lentillas que decidió usar ese día le daban el aspecto de ser alguien completamente diferente. Alguien hermosa.

Esta era la noche, este día Noah la miraría, se enamoraría de ella y bailaría toda la fiesta con ella o si no… bueno, ella demostró su hipótesis de que la belleza dolía en sí misma, así que solo le quedaría demostrarle a Noah que el amor dolía igual o peor y ella tenía _juguetes_ suficientes en su habitación para demostrárselo.

Si ella aprendió que la cera dolía como el infierno, el aprendería que romperle el corazón a una científica villana, dolía aún más.

* * *

 **06\. A girl like her**

 **SandersxMcArthur**

Sanders marcó en su calendario la fecha de su quinto aniversario, no exactamente en sentido romántico, sin embargo era seguro que era algo especial para ella.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho de niña que pasaría tardes enteras aprendiendo a cocinar platillos exóticos de cerdo para complacer a una mujer similar a un gorila, la cual no apreciaba en lo absoluto los detalles caseros y que tampoco sabría valorar las manualidades como regalos, posiblemente solo se habría encogido de hombros sonriente y habría aceptado su destino.

Muchos podrían llamarla conformista, pero en realidad es que a ella no le molestaba lidiar con personas difíciles con la mejor cara, por eso había escogido ser cadete.

Así que con el mejor ánimo del mundo, Sanders se levantó temprano en la mañana y gastó su valioso tiempo cocinando una cena completa típica hawaiana, decorando su apartamento para que tuviera un toque romántico y se tomó su tiempo para envolver (lenta y perfecta) el paquete que contenía el garrote nuevo que le había comprado a su pareja. Para antes de que llegara, se arregló su corto cabello para que tuviera un aspecto más femenino, se maquillo un poco y se cubrió en una nube de perfume francés que le había costado bastante dinero.

Luego llegó McArthur a casa, engulló la comida como una aspiradora industrial, hizo un comentario rudo y sarcástico con respecto a la mala iluminación del lugar (a la mierda las costosas velas aromáticas) y ni hablar de notar el aspecto dulce y bello de su compañera. Su única reacción vino cuando abrió salvajemente el obsequio y alucinó con su contenido, besando el garrote con una pasión inquietante.

─Oh, qué noche señores, Sanders, prepara tu sofá que esta noche me quedaré a dormir en tu cama.

Una risa estruendosa llenó los oídos de la morocha quien se limitó a rodar los ojos con impaciencia. ─McArthur, hoy es nuestro aniversario, ¿recuerdas? Hace cinco años que somos pareja en la comisaria.

La voluptuosa mujer detuvo su risa unos segundos y luego continuó.

─Oh si, olvidaba que te importan esas ridiculeces, como sea, yo ya te he dado el mejor regalo del mundo, mi presencia. No me lo agradezcas pareja, yo solo hago mi trabajo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió a la habitación y cerró con un estruendoso portazo. Sanders pudo haberse ofendido por la poca reciprocidad de su compañera, pero ella tenía razón en algo. Era cierto que era pareja policiaca y que ella jamás le daría el cariño que tanto anhelaba, pero esa mujer era de quien se había enamorado originalmente y a decir verdad, a Sanders no le hubiese gustado que su aniversario fuese de otra forma, finalmente su presencia si era el mejor regalo para ella.

* * *

 **07\. Alfa ****

 **NoahxLindsay**

Cuando Scarlett terminó con Noah, hace ya unos años, le gritó que era un científico frustrado, mediocre y que jamás encontraría a alguien como ella. Aun con el tiempo, esa escena en particular jamás se borró de la mente del morocho y de vez en cuando se repetía ante sus ojos como si fuera una película, como cuando le pidió a su mejor amigo Cody que le acompañara a la joyería por el anillo de compromiso que planeaba darle a su actual esposa Lindsay.

─Sé que es hermosa y todo, y que tenías un punto que demostrarle a tu ex pero… ¿de verdad quieres casarte con ella?

Noah lo pensó unos segundos y se encogió en hombros. Al final, si lo compró y cumplió su palabra hasta el altar.

Y es que la pelirroja tenía un punto, él nunca iba a encontrar a una chica que fuera la mitad de lista que ella, y para Noah, eso era una bendición. Parte de los problemas que siempre tuvieron se basaban en ello, Scarlett era demasiado lista y las conversaciones siempre se volvían frustrantes, no había nada que ella no supiera y no existía oportunidad alguna en que ella no se extasiara recalcando su superioridad ante él.

Oh no, Noah era un genio, no el secuaz de una villana engreída de segunda.

Así que lo que empezó como una especie de broma para hacer rabiar a su ex, terminó como algo mucho más que eso. Era cierto que los primeros años de relación la rubia lo llamaba con otros nombres (Noé, Neil o hasta Mateo) y que era una espantosa ama de casa que no cocinaba, ni limpiaba ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, admitía que la sonrisa honesta que le daba siempre al llegar a casa, la mirada sorprendida que le dedicaba al platicarle de algún hallazgo científico nuevo (que obviamente no comprendía) y la picardía con la que lo atendía en… otros asuntos, parecía ser suficiente para sí querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Además, y como un extra, a su coeficiente intelectual le sentaba bien, al menos dejaba intacto su orgullo masculino, donde podía presumir que era el listo de la relación. Al final, todo se trataba sobre ser el macho alfa.

* * *

 **08\. Fugitivos *****

 **CourtneyxDuncan**

Desde que era niña, Courtney sabía que algún día estudiaría leyes, sería una abogada fantástica que defendería los derechos de la mujer, ganaría un nobel de la paz después de crear su fundación en pro de la mejora de las leyes para un mundo más feminista, posteriormente se postularía para las elecciones y sería primer ministra de Canadá, se casaría con un hombre exitoso, algún empresario rico o un cirujano reconocido, tendría tres hijos, Michael, Francesca y Amelie, en ese orden, viviendo plena, feliz y millonaria el resto de su vida.

Lo supo hasta que cumplió los dieciocho y conoció a Duncan.

Ese día el espejismo que era su vida y su futuro meticulosamente planeado, se cayó y se destrozó frente a ella. Duncan era un cretino delincuente, tenía más antecedentes penales que años de vida y un pésimo gusto para vestir (es decir, ropa de Hot Topic, ¿era en serio?) pero desde que cruzó miradas con él supo que era el lugar para ella y el vació que tenían en su corazón (que de hecho no sabía que existía) se llenó por completo.

─Si cruzas esa puerta y te vas con ese criminal, no regresarás nunca, vas a dejar de ser nuestra hija.

Courtney se detuvo unos segundos y miró fijamente el pomo de la puerta principal, su padre intentó detenerla una vez más, así como lo hizo cuando estuvo a punto de elegir la batería en lugar del violín, así como cuando la convenció de tomar clases de ballet y no de senderismo, así como cuando de niña le hizo creer que quería ser abogada y no cantante. No, no más. Ella amaba a Duncan y esa noche se fugaría con él, ya no iba a ser cobarde, no iba a renunciar al único deseo real que había tenido en su vida. Que sus padres se dedicaran a romperle el corazón a otra persona, porque ella por fin estaba renunciando a ser la plastilina que siempre se dedicaron a moldear a su gusto.

Entonces cruzó la puerta aun a pesar de los sollozos de su madre y los gritos de su padre. Tomó un taxi hasta el bar de mala muerte donde su chico solía sentarse a beber y fumar un rato, y se plantó solo así como así, con una maleta en su mano y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Duncan le miró incrédulo de ver que le había elegido a él por sobre toda su familia, su herencia y su futuro. Unió sus labios con ella hasta que se quedó sin aire y ella tuvo el valor de decirle lo que pensaba.

─Hay que escaparnos, aquí, ahora y para siempre.

No necesito decirle dos veces, sin pensarlo hecho la maleta de Courtney en la parte trasera y sin soltarle la mano arrancó su viejo Mustang conduciendo sin rumbo al atardecer, sin mirar atrás y con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad al sentir, que por una vez, su vida estaba siendo suya.

* * *

 **09\. Cliché**

 **DuncanxGwen**

La noche en que eliminaron a Elvis, Leshawna y Bridgette que quedaron hasta tarde en el muelle consolando a Gwen quien se negaba a entrar a la cabaña a soportar la cara de perra de Heather. Eventualmente, las susodichas cansadas, se rindieron con aqueñño y se fueron a la cama dejando sola a la gótica con sus lágrimas.

Observaste todo aquello desde la ventana que daba a tu cama mientras tallabas de forma anormalmente furiosa un trozo de madera, sin saber exactamente que modelabas y haciéndote varios rasguños en los dedos. Sin saber exactamente porqué, una vez sola, te acercaste a ella en silencio.

─¿Vienes a burlarte?

─No, Geoff sigue oliendo a tanque séptico y necesitaba aire fresco.

No dijeron nada más en un rato, tú te dedicaste a tallar y ella a mirar melancólica el agua bajo ustedes. Después de un rato, Gwen se te acercó y se recargo en tu hombro.

─Sé que todo fue una treta de Heather, entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan molesta?

Seguiste raspando aún más fuerte con tu navaja. No tenías respuesta a su pregunta, y de hecho tampoco tenías idea de porque te encontrabas tan molesto. Bueno, ella era tu amiga, era normal sentirse compadecido ¿verdad?

Por impulso le pasaste un hombro por la espalda y la abrazaste un rato, sentiste mojada la manga de tu camiseta pero no te quejaste, la cercanía te sentaba bien y disfrutaste del calor que emanaba en el frio de la noche.

Al final cayó dormida encima de ti y por mera solidaridad (o al menos eso te dijiste) decidiste llevarla a su cama. Miraste su cara inocente y al menos por un segundo, la inexplicable ira se fue de ti. Antes de levantarte miraste el figurín de madera entre tus dedos y te sorprendiste al ver su forma, una muy similar al rostro de la chica a tu lado. Sacudiste la cabeza y te dispusiste a llevarla a su cabaña, no sin antes, lanzar el pequeño tótem al agua.

Nadie necesitaba verlo, porque mientras nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido, tú podías seguir en negación.

* * *

 **10\. La (no tan) horrible camiseta de delfines. ******

 **BridgettexGeoff**

Bridgette odiaba ir de compras, lo odiaba casi tanto como comer carne o los días lluviosos en que no podía salir a surfear. Inclusive había creado un sistema para optimizar sus compras que se resumía en ir siempre a las mismas tiendas de ropa deportiva, compras las misma bermudas y sudaderas de siempre y a veces alguna blusa que le llamara la atención, asegurándose solo de que la talla coincidiera con ella y que tuviera buena calidad. Podría parecer que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero no era así, a veces entre su odio por las compras y la prisa por terminar su suplicio la rubia terminaba adquiriendo prendas de talla equivocada o no tan linda como parecía a primera vista, que después por pena o pereza terminaba sin devolver y la acumulaba en un rincón de su armario.

Esa era básicamente la historia de la espantosa blusa de delfines morados. No se veía tan mal en el escaparate, era una blusa sin mangas bastante fresca en color amarillo chillón con un montón de cetáceos purpuras decorando la tela, se veía bien, así que como era típico pidió una en talla pequeña y sin más se la llevó a casa. Un par de días después que iba a salir con sus amigas se la puso y…

¿En que había pensado?

Era horrible… peor que eso. No le asentaba la figura, los delfines estaban súper mal dibujados y el amarillo de la tela era tan llamativo que podría destacar a kilómetros de distancia. Si no hubiera sido por lo tarde que iba a su reunión (y la suma considerable de dinero que había invertido en ella) se la hubiera quitado inmediatamente, pero no, si la había comprado ya, la usaría al menos una vez.

Sus amigas se ahorraron los comentarios sobre la blusa, sin embargo Bridgette pudo leer las risas entre líneas y las miradas indiscretas de las personas haciéndole desear el resto de la tarde que por favor alguien la matara, y lo deseó aun más cuando notó que se acercaba a su grupo Geoff, el mejor surfista de la costa y su _crush_ desde hace varios años. Como era habitual, la saludó a ella juntó con todas las presentes en la mesa e intercambió diversas bromas con sus amigas mientras ella intentaba (en vano) pasar desapercibida, al final por buena o mala suerte, el fiestero reparó en ella y como no, en la curiosa prenda que la vestía.

─Cielos Bridge, tu blusa es otra cosa…

¿Era eso acaso un halago? Su silenció fungió como pregunta.

─¡Es increíble! Necesito conseguirme una igual para la próxima fiesta, tienes que decirme donde la compraste, nena

─Seguro… yo te llevó cuando quieras.

Geoff se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un marcador indeleble, sin pedir permiso le escribió en el brazo su número telefónico y antes de marcharse le hizo el gesto universal de llamada con los dedos. Todas en la mesa quedaron anonadas, en especial la rubia, quien en su asombro, miro su reflejo en el cristal de la entrada de la cafetería en la que se encontraban y sonrió complacida, quizá la blusa no era tan fea como creía, se atrevía a decir que de hecho, ahora era su prenda favorita.

* * *

 **11\. Hemorragia.**

 **MickeyxKitty**

Mickey miró preocupado los resultados de su último examen médico y suspiró cansado.

 _Anemia ferropénica._

─Animo hermano, hemos salido de peores situaciones.

Jay intentó animarlo con su habitual choque fallido de manos, pero en esta ocasión no parecía dar frutos al igual que casi todo lo que su familia hizo por alentarlo, y dije casi por que había alguien que era capaz de levantarle el ánimo en cualquier momento y Jay se encargó de llevarla hasta él.

Kitty llegó a su apartamento esa misma tarde con una tarta de chocolate y un globo con un cerdito enfermero, y como Mickey ya se esperaba, ocurrió de nuevo. Apenas su amiga se había acercado a él, sintió las mejillas calentarse y la nariz humedecerse violentamente dejando un charco de sangre y como no, manchando la blusa de Kitty.

Inmediatamente la chica lo arrastró a gran velocidad al baño y le atendió como era debido, le lavó la cara y le puso una compresa fría en la frente por el súbito cambio de temperatura.

─Lamento mucho haberte manchado.

─¿Te refieres a esto?─ dijo ella apuntando la parte baja de su blusa. ─No te preocupes, mi blusa es roja, ¡ni se nota!

El gemelo menor sonrió apenado, Kitty era la chica más bella de todas, su mejor amiga y la persona más dulce del planeta. Y ahora estaba ahí, en su baño dándole mimos y atenciones especiales.

El doctor le dijo claramente que lo que sea que le estuviera causando hemorragias continuas debía irse de su vida pero ya, sin embargo, ver a Kitty de esa forma le hizo pensar que no estaba tan mal, podía soportar las píldoras de hierro y las trasfusiones continuas de sangre si significaban tener al amor de su vida cerca.

Cuando Kitty se quitó la blusa para enjuagarla un poco, Mickey sintió una ola aun mayor de sangre a punto de dispararse por su nariz. No estaba seguro, pero posiblemente esa tarde moriría desangrado, aun así mirando a la bella chica en ropa interior, tenía la certeza de que definitivamente estaba valiendo la pena.

* * *

 **12\. Oh, la calamidad. *******

 **AlejandroxHeather**

¿En qué momento los planes de Alejandro de conquistar al mundo con su encanto y carisma habían desaparecido?

Oh si, empezó justo en el instante en que cruzó su mirada con aquella mujer de ojos rasgados y sonrisa cruel, y se terminaron de desvanecer en el segundo en que ella misma le había dedicado un último insulto al irse de su apartamento y de su vida.

Una vez la conoció se hizo adicto a ella, a sus llamadas nocturnas, sus miradas despectivas y lo gritos que le arrancaba en sus faenas. Soñó noches enteras en como viviría para hacer de su mundo algo digno de ella y había fracasado, la vida de ensueño llena de lujos y fantasía que le había prometido se vio comprometida una vez aquel sueño millonario que había tenido desde niño frustró por una estafa, un accidente y su hermano mayor.

Ella no titubeó al irse. Ella era una reina y no la prometida de un perdedor.

Estuvo demás decir que se desvivió por recuperarla, lo que le hundió aún más en la peor faceta que había tenido y quiso convencerse de que estaba bien, no la necesitaba, mentira por mucho más grande, desde el segundo en que le abandonó, Alejandro no hizo más que contar imaginariamente las millas que los separaban. La odiaba por dejarlo, pero la necesitaba para ser feliz, la necesitaba más que el oxígeno que respiraba día con día.

El último día en que intentó hacer que regresara con él, donde recibió no solo el golpe de su indiferencia cuando ella le desconoció por completo sino que también el frio puñal de la traición al verla ahora _en acción_ con José; regresó a su apartamento completamente destrozado, vio su reflejo en el espejo y se sintió por lo menos asqueado con lo que observó y derrotado como nunc, tomo el arma que guardaba en su cajón en caso de emergencia. Cajón mismo donde guardaba una foto de la mujer que tanto amaba, y con ambos objetos en mano, suspiró.

─Mujer, ¿Qué diablos me has hecho?

* * *

 **13\. Anyone but you**

 **MikexZoe**

Mike era feo, eso es una verdad universal. Sin embargo, no era tonto y con el tiempo aprendió que, sorpresivamente, la belleza no era todo lo necesario para conquistar damas, existía un arma mucho más poderosa con la cual hasta el momento, ninguna chica se le había podido resistir.

La labia.

Quizá fue gracias a alguna de sus personalidades que había aprendido a dominarla, pero no era importante en realidad, el punto es que desde que su uso se había convertido en su mayor cualidad y su más recurrente pasatiempo. Básicamente, Mike era un condenando mujeriego y todas lo sabían, aun así, casi todas caían en su encanto verbal natural. Todas excepto una, su mejor amiga Zoe.

Se conocieron por conexión de Dawn (uno de sus anteriores ligues), en un muy mal momento donde al moreno se le ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar ligarse a Dakota, Sky y Ann María al mismo tiempo, plan que salió muy mal por cierto, aunque a Mike le gustaba ser optimista.

Zoe supo al instante que Mike era un cretino, sin embargo le agradaba bastante para conservarlo de amigo, él pensó lo mismo al principio, pero como era inevitable, con el tiempo se enamoró perdidamente de ella, la única que chica a la que no podía amar, pobre de él que no estaba enterado que la primera impresión jamás se olvida y para la pelirroja, no era más que un patán confundido que coleccionaba novias.

─Te amo, Zoe. No podría estar más enamorado de ti.

Zoe giró los ojos con un toque de diversión en su mirada, era la quinta vez que se le declaraba.

─Tu no me amas, tonto. Solo quieres añadirme a tu colección─ Zoe soltó una gorjeante carcajada y le golpeó el hombro. ─Deja de decir boberías y pásame las palomitas.

Mike se encogió en hombros y cumplió su orden. La amaba de verdad y añoraba con tenerla en sus brazos al menos una vez, pero tomaría tiempo convencerla de que esta vez era diferente. Mientras lo lograba, se conformaría con mirarla de reojo y admirar su belleza desde un rincón, y en lo que ocurría tal vez pudiese llamar a Sammy y preguntarle si estaba libre el sábado.

Lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **14\. ¡Chimichangas!**

 **BrodyxMcArthur**

El último día de la carrera, McArthur le aseguró a Brody que si quería tener oportunidad con una nena como ella debía de ponerse las pilas y regresar a ser el adonis morocho que le había prometido ser en primer lugar. Así que como era lógico (o al menos lo que los surfistas consideraban así) lo primero que hizo con su millón de dólares fue comprarse un gimnasio y un entrenador personal.

Oh si, ser millonario era fabuloso.

Entrenó duro día y noche durante un año completo (año que aprovechó para hacer absolutamente nada más que eso, ventajas de ser asquerosamente rico, no se preocupaba por trabajar ni… nada que se le pareciera) hasta que logró tonificarse por completo otra vez, ya con la aprobación de su mejor amigo y la novia de su mejor amigo, buscó la dirección de su amada en la red y la visitó con un enorme ramo de flores en una mano y su abdomen marcado al descubierto.

La cadete lo recibió en su apartamento más fachosa que ama de casa de vecindad y tan amable como enfermera del seguro popular, sin embargo antes de poder reclamarle el haber interrumpido su sesión dominguera de series y comida chatarra, reparó en el nuevo cuerpo de su galán y su mirada cambió drásticamente. De eso es de lo que ella estaba hablando.

─Así que… ¿puedo pasar?─ Brody intentó sacar a relucir su lado más seductor (que no era muy creíble con la mirada tan adorable del chico) a lo que McArthur respondió con un bufido exagerado.

─Alto ahí, facineroso. Te habrás puesto más bueno que un plato de frijoles calientes pero aun soy una dama, antes de intentar cualquier movimiento debes de conquistarme, muchachito. Me vas a llevar a cenar primero.

─De acuerdo─ respondió sonriente, haciendo un cambio radical a su semblante. ─¿A dónde quisieras ir?

─Vamos a un restaurante mexicano, esta chica esta lista para desafiarte a un concurso de chimichangas, te apuesto a que puedo comer muchas más que tú y en menor tiempo. Dame 3 minutos, voy por mi babero de concurso.

Brody miró al infinito confundido unos segundos en lo que su _dama_ salía preparada, ¿estuvo matándose en el gimnasio un año entero, tonificándose para ella, y en su primera cita iban a tener un concurso de comer burritos fritos?

Viejo, ahora estaba seguro, mucho más que antes. McArthur era la indicada y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

 **15\. Lucky People********

 **GwenxCody**

Gwen abrió la nevera justo antes de irse a trabajar y descubrió dentro de ella su lonchera con el desayuno preparado y una nota adhesiva pegada a ella.

" _Felíz día de la marmota, señora Anderson"_

La chica sonrió de lado complacida y tomó el atento detalle de su esposo. Poco antes de su primer aniversario de boda le hizo saber a Cody que no le interesaban las fiestas, desde niña tenía la maldición de que todas las festividades importantes se cruzaban con los peores momentos de su vida.

El divorcio de sus padres, su cumpleaños. La muerte de sus dos abuelos, navidad. El día en que su madre se enfermó de cáncer, pascua. El día en que Trent oficialmente la dejó por Lindsay, año nuevo. Para ella, celebrar su aniversario con el hombre que se había vuelto su salvavidas era solo un mal augurio para su relación.

Gwen le dijo hasta el cansancio que no interviniera, estaban casados y todo, pero en realidad no es como que quisiera olvidar su amargura.

Pero Cody fue muy perseverante, y usaba cualquier fiesta, por más boba que fuera para intentar hacerla celebrar algo. Cupido los había cruzado por una u otra razón y ahora que por fin su deseo se había hecho realidad y la tenía a su lado siempre, la haría cambiar de opinión sobre las fiestas. Día con día le demostró lo importante que era para ella, lo entregado que estaba para hacerle la vida más dulce y demostrarle que su boda había sido más, mucho más, que solo un plan de escape a su realidad.

Quería que encontrara el modo de hacerla sentir afortunada con su destino.

Gwen miró el calendario, efectivamente era el día de la marmota, no es que fuera importante para ellos en Canadá, pero podía convertirlo en una buena fecha para ella y su esposo. Antes de irse, se volvió a su oficina, tomo un marcador y una notita que dejó sobre un caramelo estratégicamente colocado al centro de la cocina. Un mensaje que apenas en casi 4 años de casados, era capaz de dedicarle.

" _Gracias por el desayuno, señor Benson. Te veo en la noche para cenar juntos._

 _Te amo._

 _Atte: Gwen._

 _Pd. Feliz día de la marmota para ti también._

* * *

 ***** Inspirado en la letra de la canción Cuídate de LODVG (ojo, solo inspirado, no es que se base completamente en ella).

 ****** Pretty hurts… literally y Alfa, eran dos historias que estaban en un programa que murió junto con mis ideas para varios fics :c por motivos de olvidar la esencia, los incluí aquí como drabbles, pero quien sabe, tal vez la idea regrese y los pueda publicar como los planee originalmente.

 ******* Basado en la canción Runaways de All Time Low.

 ******** Basado en una historia real con una blusa amarilla de flamingos rojos xD

 ********* Basado en la canción Oh Calamity! De All Time Low

 ********** Este drabble se basó en dos cosas, la primera es en la canción Lucky People de Waterparks (obviamente la recomendación es que escuchen todas las canciones que inspiraron estas historias, pero de verdad, esta si búsquenla, es una joya e inspira mucho, y creo que entenderán mejor la micro historia si conocen el contexto) y lo segundo es mi fic anterior, _No lo llames amor_ (ya saben, el link esta en mi perfil) así que… es como una especie de cierre para ese viejo one-shot. Ojalá lo lean y conecten los puntos :3

* * *

 **Este fic lleva atorado en mi ordenador desde hace milenios, se siente bien que por fin vea la luz, así que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir más que agradecerles por leer y preguntarles ¿Que drabble fue su favorito? Personalmente debo de decir que Alpha y Anyone But you me gustaron mucho. Quiero saber su opinión, ya saben que botoncito apretar ;)**

 **Con amor para todos ustedes.**

 **KanyHearts.**


End file.
